Super Smash brothers: The true story
by josh bones
Summary: When the newcomers come in? Chaos ensues, and I'm going to tell you that
1. The beginning

A woman is seen knocking on a door_._ " Is this the smash house?" said the woman. An angel answers. "Yes it is. Are you- He pulls out a clipboard. Wilma F. Traineer?" "Yes." The angel brings her in " I'm pit, and I'll be your guide for today"

Pit is showing Wilma around "This is your room." Pit said. A blue robot was sitting, while a small boy was sleeping there. "These are your roommates" He continued. The robot walked over to Wilma and said " Hello, I'm Megaman. How are you?" "I'm Fi- An alarm rings. "Time for training." Pit says. Wilma and Megaman run behind Pit, while the boy keeps sleeping.

In the training room, 11 fighters are seen in front of a large hand "WHERE IS THE VILLAGER" the hand screamed. A sleepy villager walks in "You don't have to yell, old man. Master hand shoots a blast at villager. He put's it in his his pocket. There was awkward silence for 5 seconds before Master hand decided. "The match-ups will be

Mario vs. Pit

Link vs Wii Fit Trainer

Megaman vs Samus

Pikachu vs Villager

Donkey Kong vs Fox

Bowser vs. Kirby

"Will Mario and Pit please go on the teleporter?

"The stage is battlefield"

3

Mario Pops out of a pipe.

2

Pit descends from the sky

1

The two get ready to fight

GO!

Mario grabs pit, tosses him off the stage, and attempts to meteor smash him, but...

"HA!"

Pit air dodged and grabbed the edge so Mario falls to his doom

This game's winner is...

PIT!

The fighters appear back

"Next match is on... World 1-1"

3,2,1, GO!

To be continued...

**Any character's you want to see fight? Tell me. Want a story of how they got in? Tell me. Love this story(Probably not) Tell me. Want your favorite character in? You guessed it?**


	2. The fight

Chapter 2:

GO!

10 seconds later...

This game's winner is...

Wii Fit Trainer

"How did that happen?!" said Link, who was very upset. "I'm just better than you." was the response. The other battles went as following:

Megaman defeated Samus

Pikachu lost to Villager

Donkey Kong obliterated Fox

Bowser tied with Kirby

"You can leave now" Master hand said. Back in Villager, Megaman, and Wilma's room things were not going to be good. "Keep your mutt away from me!" WFT said. "I'll do that when you lose the exercise balls" Megaman said. "Fine then." WFT proceeded to toss an exercise ball in Megaman's face. Villager finally decided to wake up and said" can you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" Wilma ignores villager and (somehow) shoots exercise poses at Megaman, who counters with flames. Master Hand comes in and sees the mess. IN MY OFFICE. NOW!.

Megaman and Wilma drag the sleeping villager to the hand's room. "You three are going to rebuild your room by yourselves." said Master Hand. "And why would we agree to that?" Said Megaman. "Because if you don't we will hurt you greatly?" Said Crazy Hand. Villager takes out his axe. Megaman charges his Mega buster. Wilma gets into battle stance.

Ready? GO!

Megaman shoots a blast and hit's Master hand. MH HP 280. Villager starts watering trees. Wilma smack Master Hand. MH HP 250. Master hand slaps Megaman. All 3 trees hit Master Hand. MH HP 160. Both Hands do a combined Finger shot, taking out Wilma. Villager hits Crazy with the star rod Thrice CH 120. Megaman uses a crash bomb on Master Hand. Megaman gets slapped of the stage, but recovers using Rush. A shovel to bowling ball takes out crazy hand. Megaman gets blasted off the stage. Eliminating him. The finger shot he collected earlier puts master hand at 1 HP. Master hand crushes villager, knocking him to the sky, but the crash bomb blows up Master hand.

Pit walks up to Wilma "Did you really take on the hands and win?" "Yes, I'm just that awesome" "Beginner's luck. I did it by myself" Link said. "Yeah, on your tenth try" Pit said. "Whatever. Oh, and I lost the key, so we have to wait for DK." Link said "You little- "Gotta go" Link runs off, with pit after him

To be continued...

**Well that's all for today. I'm out of idea's so any will help very much.**


	3. Waluigi Time

**Notes from the bone man: This is not canon and will never be.**

**Villager: Why Not?**

**Josh: Because I said so: Now begin**

"Waluigi Time!"

"Time for the interview." Said Master hand. He gave the purple stick man a form. In less than 3 seconds, the form is filled out. "Waluigi knows everything" Said Waluigi.

Full Name:Waluigi Wario

Occupation: Owner of oil company

Location: Diamond city

Worst Enemy: Luigi

Friends: Wario

Final Smash: Destruction Dance

"Okay Waluigi, You'll be sharing a room with Villager, Megaman, and Wilma. Go to room 35 for more information." With our (not so) heroes now. They are really getting along with Waluigi. ... BAHAAHAH. Not really. Meanwhile with Pit and Link... "Hey what about us?" Said Villager.

Quiet. I'm narrating "What do you mean you're moving DK?" Said Pit and link. "That was a mistake. You were supposed to get Olimar, not DK" Said Master Hand "So the spaceman is living with us now?" said link. "Pretty Much" "This is going to be a long year" mumbled pit. "Now are you focusing on us" Said Villager. I was but a took an arrow to the knee. Pit whistles and walks away. Meanwhile at the front desk...

"I'd like to join the smash tourney please."

**Will I ever use my main three again**

**Villager: You should**

**Shut up! Will anyone get the hint that I'm trying to do PitXWilma**

**Wilma: What? **

***Knocks her out* The less you know, the better.**

**Will the unconfirmed veterans ever get an appearence**

**Ness: I hope so.**

**Find out next time on TOTAL DRA- I mean SSB The true story.**

**Remember when I said anyone can join? I meant anyone.**


End file.
